


All Better

by SpiritWorld



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid!John, Kidlock, M/M, kid!Sherlock, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/pseuds/SpiritWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want band aids to cover your ouchies?" The blond boy asked digging through his trouser pockets and producing a variety of them. "I have some with Scooby Doo, some with cars, and some with ice cream."</p>
<p>Only an absolute fool would choose wrong here.</p>
<p>/Little Sherlock gets into a small mishap with some vengeful bees. Good thing he always has his doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Better

Sherlock stood at the base of the big oak tree in his backyard, staring up at the bee hive that hung daintily from an old branch. The six year old’s attempts to reach it (even standing on his tippy toes!) were futile.

The young boy wasn’t fond of company for the most part. The kids in his class were all so idiotic and still had the nerve to eat vile substances such as glue! His dummy brother Mycroft (who spent all his time gorging on cake and doing grown up work) never wanted to play pirates with him. One of the only living organisms he could stand was bees. They were never dull; in fact they proved to be endlessly fascinating. He had read many big non-picture books about them. This fascination he had with bees may or may not have started when a bee stung Mycroft on the cheek and left his face red and puffy for days. But Sherlock wouldn’t admit that because it would just make Mummy upset.

Sherlock examined the bee hive now, latching his lanky arms and legs onto the tree trunk and making his way up. He came face to face with the hive, trying his best to balance his weight on the limb he was currently laying on.  This was his chance to view a hive up close! Sherlock scrunched his nose in concentration wishing he had brought his note pad to record this monumental event.

He felt himself falling before he heard the branch snap. Down fell the young boy along with a hive of some very startled bees. Without processing the situation (a move he was positively horrified at and would no doubt deny in the future) he reached out to pick up the bee hive. A swarm of angry bees descended on him as soon as he tried to make his cunning escape.

"Sherlock! Mycroft said you’d be out here, Sherlock!" The boy in question made a mad dash for the direction of the voice belonging to one John Watson.

"John, John! When I run in close the door quickly!" John nodded instantly planting his feet where he stood and putting on what he liked to call his best “soldier" face.

When Sherlock was finally safe inside he fell to the ground dramatically with a giant huff.

"Sherlock, are you okay?"

"John, I’ve been wounded." The stings had left a blotchy red mess all over his left arm. He resisted the urge to cry as he felt the welts start to swell.

"Dont worry!" The seven year old boy above him declared kneeling down next to his injured friend. "I’m a doctor, remember?"

Sherlock didn’t even flinch as John began peppering kisses along the bruised expanse of skin. It stung but he didn’t feel like crying anymore. John had made it bearable.

"There you go!"

Sherlock surveyed his arm again to see if any stingers had been left behind. “Thank you, John. You’re a much better companion than bees.” The other boy beamed at the compliment.

"Do you want band aids to cover your ouchies?" The blond boy asked digging through his trouser pockets and producing a variety of them. "I have some with Scooby Doo, some with cars, and some with ice cream."

Only an absolute fool would choose wrong here.

Sherlock eyed his choices with all seriousness, knitting his brows together in concentration.  “Scooby Doo,” he replied with a sense of finality in his voice. John clumsily pressed the band aids to the six year old’s arm and stood back to marvel at his work. They were spread out pretty sporadically but he figured it would do.

"Do you want another kiss? Mommy says the more kisses the better you feel."

Sherlock pondered the notion remembering how his father had always kissed Mummy when she was upset. Also it was known that Mrs. Watson had the best advice when it came to scrapes and bruises. Sherlock concluded that he had to test out this claim for himself. He nodded tapping his lips.

"I think my mouth hurts now."  It wasn’t really true but Sherlock knew it was a grown up thing and he was very grown up for his age! John squeezed his eyes shut and leapt forward to lightly peck his lips. He pulled back with a shy smile that bloomed into a full fledged grin.

"All better?" Sherlock nodded again hiding the blush that was making its way onto his face. He could be professional about this, he could!

"Yes, all better." Both boys turned around when they heard the distinct sound of a camera clicking.

"How adorable. Mummy would love this one for the Christmas cards." Sherlock barreled towards the offender leaving his doctor and best friend behind him. His brother had already started running by the time he’d reached the door.

"Mycroft you big dummy, give it back!"

 


End file.
